A Second Chance
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Set during season 2 when Emma and MM come back from the EF. What happens when Emma tries to kiss Regina on a midnight stroll by the pear? M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's the first chapter of a fanfic I wrote way back in season 2 and forgot about. I'll post chapter one and let me know how you like the story. Since it's old (season wise) I'm not sure how people will like it. Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think! **

Ever since Mary Margaret and I got back from the enchanted forest Regina had been acting strangely. We were beat so the welcome home party was put off until the next night. I wasn't sure why but I couldn't sleep. I was beyond exhausted but my mind wouldn't shutdown. Seeing that Mary Margaret was dead to the world, it was easy to sneak out. I decided to go down to the harbor and walk along the shore. The night was clear and I could see each star and the full moon. It was peaceful and I was surprised when I saw a figure sitting on a bench. As I got closer, I realized it was Regina.

"Regina?" She looked my way but said nothing. "What are you doing out here? It's late."

"I came out here to think. I didn't realize I had a curfew." Her snarky tone annoyed me. Though, I can't say that I didn't miss it sometimes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just…"

"You want to see Henry." Regina watched from the corner of her eye as I sat beside her. "I'll see what I can do. You saved us and believed in Henry at the well. How are you by the way? Taking in that much magic, it must have taken a toll on you."

"It did. My body hurts from the vast amount of energy. And yes, I'd like to see Henry more. I miss him but your parents won't let me near him."

"I'm sorry Regina. Henry told me that you're trying to change and be a better person. That you're trying to redeem yourself for all the stuff you've done in your past. When it comes to my parents, remember that they know you as Regina, the Evil Queen…"

"And you?" Regina watched as I leaned back on the bench; draping one arm behind me.

"I know you as Regina, the Mayor of Storybrooke. The woman who had me thrown in jail and got me kicked out of Granny's. The woman who's tree I picked apples from."

Regina scoffed at my comment. "Picked, right. Is that what they call it when you use a chainsaw and cut a branch off a tree?"

I gave her a sheepish smile. "I also see you as the woman who raised my son as her own for the first ten years of his life. You protected him and loved him. If you're trying to be a better person, then maybe seeing Henry would help keep you on that path." We sat in silence watching the waves crash against the shore. It was a comfortable and peaceful silence. "Tomorrow there's going to be a welcome home party, I want you to come." Regina looked at me and I could tell she was surprised. "Here's a chance to prove you're trying to change. Come to the party and please bring some home-cooked food." Regina chuckled. "No apple turnovers. For the love of God, no apple turnovers."

Regina laughed softly. It was good to see her smile again. That was one thing I missed while I was gone. When I wasn't running for my life, I thought a lot about Regina and how I felt about her. I've come to the conclusion that I have feelings for the woman but I don't know how to tell her. And I'm sure she doesn't feel the same way about me. "So you missed home cooked meals?" Regina leaned back and looked over the water again.

"You have no idea. I hate cooking anything other than hotdogs or hamburgers over a fire. I'm sure since you were Queen that you ate good food. Not the crap I had to choke down."

Regina smirked at the disgusted look on my face. "We did eat well. Roasted swan was one of my favorites." A mischievous smirk played at Regina's lips. "In that case, I'll make lasagna and a red velvet cake." My eyes grew and a big dorky grin came across my face. Regina raised an eyebrow and looked my way. "What?"

"I love red velvet cake." The thought of Regina's cooking was making me hungry.

Regina smirked and shook her head. "Henry is definitely your son." She considers me his mother also? The idea warmed my heart.

"He's your son too Regina. You raised him and he's a good kid. I'm forever in your debt." She glanced down and the corner of her mouth curved upwards a second. I chuckled and looked back at the water.

"What are you laughing at?" Regina looked at me with a crease in her brow.

"Us and our story. It could be one hell of a lifetime movie." Regina raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "I give birth to a son in prison and you adopt him. Ten years later, he comes to find me and brings me back. We meet, we fight, we get along and then whatever happens next." Regina's silence made me nervous.

"What would happen next in this movie of ours?" Regina shifted to face me.

I turned to give her my full attention. "We raise Henry together? I would like that Regina. If he is what makes you a better person, then I'd love for you to see him. I always knew you are good person. You just…can't show it very well because of your past." Regina sat there quietly and looked away. My stomach dropped when I felt sadness wash over her. "Regina, I'm…"

"Thank you Emma. That means a lot to me." Regina was being sincere. I'm not sure if it was me being slightly delusional from lack of sleep over the past few weeks or the hypnotic late hour, but I cupped Regina's cheek and leaned towards her. My lips were a whisper away from hers when my phone rang. Startled, I jumped back too far and fell off the bench.

"Ow…" When I fell, my back hit a rock. "Can you help? I can't move." Regina stood and offered me a hand. I was surprised when she pulled me to my feet with ease. "Thanks."

"Your phone." Regina pointed towards my pocket and I fumbled for it. Why the hell is Mary Margaret calling me at…one in the morning?

"H-hey…" I cleared my throat and tried to calm down. I almost kissed Regina. What the hell had gotten into me?

"Emma where are you?!" Regina chuckled silently at Mary Margaret's frantic voice. I held the phone away from my ear and turned down the volume.

"I'm by the pear. I couldn't sleep." As I spoke, I couldn't help but watch as Regina looked over the water. The light from the full moon danced across her face. Her hands were shoved in her pockets and she looked like she was starting to shiver.

"Why are you there?" Thankfully Mary Margaret started to calm down.

Regina raised an eyebrow and gave me a devilish smirk. "You're trying to make nice and kiss their enemy." Regina's voice was low and playful. I was glad Mary Margaret couldn't hear. My face started to burn from embarrassment. Regina's voice was a low and sexy purr. I had to turn away. As I walked, I could feel Regina's eyes watching me.

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk." When I turned back to Regina, she was shivering. I took off my scarf and gave it to her. She smiled softly and took it. "I'll be home in awhile."

"Emma….something is eating at you. What is it?" I could tell Mary Margaret was worried.

I figure I may as well get this over with now. "I'm letting Henry stay with Regina some…"

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Regina whipped around and looked at me. The phone was arm's length from my ear. I sighed as Regina quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm letting Henry stay with Regina. And before you argue, she's not going to hurt him. She loves him and he makes her a better person." Regina smiled softly. Mary Margaret was quiet. "I'll be home soon." We said our goodbyes and I shoved the phone back in my pocket.

"She fell into the mothering role rather quickly." Regina watched me skeptically.

I shrugged. "She and David are trying to be parents it's just…hard since I grew up being sent from foster home to foster home. I mean, Storybrooke is the first place I feel like I'm home. You know my record; I've never stayed in a place longer than a few years."

"I do know your record. I see that you're not leaving Storybrooke so we need to be civil for Henry's sake. I promise I won't try to kill you again. Henry would never forgive me. Now your parents on the other hand…" Regina was starting to joke and I playfully glared at her. "Henry doesn't want me to use magic and other than at the well I've not. It's been hard since I've used it for so many years."

"If I can help in anyway let me know." We fell into a silence again. "I guess I better get home before they send the cavalry after me."

Regina chuckled. "Yes, the last thing you want them to know is you're here with me. Let me give you a ride home." We were quiet the whole ride home. When I got out of the car, I turned and leaned in.

"Thank you for the ride. And I don't care what they think. I'll see you at the party tonight? It's at six." Regina smiled with a nod. I smiled sheepishly before closing the door. Regina didn't drive off until I was in the building. When I walked through the door, Mary Margaret and David met me in the living room. "Really guys?"

"Were you with someone?" Dare I tell them the truth?

"No. Why?" It was a good thing I could lie myself out of any situation; unless it was to Regina. I couldn't lie to that woman.

"It's just, you snuck out…" Mary Margaret's voice trailed off.

"I didn't sneak out. I couldn't sleep. Though now I'm exhausted so I'm going to bed." After I said goodnight I walked towards my room and collapsed on my bed. The last thing I thought about was the fact that I almost kissed Regina. She didn't kill me afterwards so that must be a good thing. Maybe she felt the same way?


	2. Chapter 2

The party was a good turnout. Everyone was there by six thirty; well everyone but Regina. By six forty-five, I had given up on her until the door opened. "Sorry I'm late." Everyone grew quiet. "The lasagna took longer than normal."

"What is she doing here?" Leroy took one of Granny's knives from the counter.

"I invited her." I walked towards the brunette. "You can put that on the bar. And the cake is….in the car?"

Regina narrowed her eyes. "Yes, could you bring it in? Without eating any beforehand." I smirked and made my way to the car. As I brought the cake in, I was slightly upset when no one had tried the lasagna. "It seems they're all scared that it's poisoned." Regina sighed.

"I'll take my chances. Least I'd die a happy woman." I gave her a grin and Regina shook her head.

"Emma…" Mary Margaret watched as I cut a generous portion.

"Calm down. It's not poisoned. The secret ingredient is red pepper flakes to give it a little kick." Regina raised an eyebrow at me. "Am I right?"

"And how exactly do you know that Miss. Swan?" Her voice had a playful tone to it.

"Henry told me." She smiled. Henry came up behind us and grabbed a plate. "Hey kid." I ruffled Henry's hair and he shook it back in place. "Ready to eat?"

"It's Mom's lasagna, duh!" Regina's award winning smile lit up the room. The fact that Henry called Regina his mother made her extremely happy. As the night went on, I spent time between my parents' table and Regina's. Henry stayed at Regina's thankfully.

"So Henry, you wanna stay with Regina tonight?" Regina and Henry looked at me slightly surprised as I ate the last bite of lasagna.

"Can I?" Henry looked between us. Regina held her breath and I could see the pleading look in her eyes.

"Of course you can. She's your mom just as much as I am." I could feel Mary Margaret's and David's eyes on us. A big smile came across Henry's face. My parents didn't put up a fight when it was time for Regina and Henry to go home. I walked them out to the car but she let Henry in first.

"Can we talk?" She leaned in the car and told Henry she'd be right back. We stepped away from the car so we would have some privacy. "Thank you for letting him stay with me." Regina fell quiet. "Would you like to come over for a drink after everything is cleaned up?"

I gave Regina a soft smile. "I'd love to."

XXX

Thankfully it didn't take long to clean up. I washed Regina's dishes before leaving the diner. When I pulled up the driveway, I saw Henry's light go out. She must have just put him to bed. Tapping the door with my foot lightly, I tried not to drop anything since my hands were full. Regina was smiling as she opened the door. Her eyes were soft and caring. "Hey. Can you grab one of these?"

"Yes before you drop something." Regina took the cake dish and I followed her towards the kitchen. "Thank you for washing them. Care for a drink? I made cider today."

Placing the lasagna pan on the stove, I leaned against the counter. "I'd love some." I watched as Regina brought two glasses down and poured the golden liquid into them. "I see Henry's in bed already."

"Yes. I tucked him in right before you came. Shall we?" I followed her into the den and took a seat on the small vintage couch. Regina surprised when she sat at the other end. "I had a good time tonight; even if most of the town didn't want me there."

"I'm glad you came. I was worried when you didn't show up." As I took a sip, I remembered my first night in Storybrooke. "It'll take time before everyone warms up to you. But I'm sure they will eventually."

"The only people whose opinion I care about are our son and…" Regina grabbed my attention when she cut herself off.

"And…who? You said people." Curiosity got to me when Regina wouldn't answer. "Regina?"

Regina downed the rest of her glass and stood. "No one. It was a slip of the tongue." She walked towards the fireplace and looked at a picture of her and Henry.

"Regina, I always know when you're lying." I stood and joined her. "Who else do you care about?" Maybe I could coax her into telling me. "If you don't tell me, then I can only assume the other person is Mary Margaret." Her eyes grew wide a moment and then she glared at me.

"You're an idiot." Well that didn't work. Damn. Regina closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. "I care about what you think of me." Now I was the one whose eyes grew.

"Not…that I'm complaining but why? I mean, I'm flattered." Watching the brunette, I waited for an answer.

Regina continued to look at the picture of her and Henry. "Because of you, I have Henry. And also, I get to see him again. I get to spend time with our son. If it was up to your parents, I'd be in the same cell you were."

"True." I looked at the picture and couldn't help but want to be in it with them. I wanted the three of us to be a family.

"Why did you try and kiss me?" I knew that was going to come up eventually. Damn it! I didn't say a word; I just went and sat back on the couch. "Emma." Her voice was stern and I knew I had to answer her.

Downing the rest of my cider, I took a deep breath. "Because…" I toyed with the empty glass. "I care about you." I could feel Regina's eyes on me. "When I was in the enchanted forest, all I could think about was you and Henry. I knew David wouldn't let you see Henry and I knew that would torture you."

"Emma…" Regina came to sit beside me. "When did this come about?" Her voice was a mixture of surprise and something else. I bit my lip and continued to look down. I couldn't speak in fear of getting rejected. I built up walls to keep people out and to keep this from happening. It went so well until I came here and met her. Yes, I had a bit of a set back with Graham but that was to try and get Regina out of my head. "Emma," Regina placed her hand on my arm. "Tell me." I swallowed hard and looked into chocolate brown eyes.

"Regina, I've always been attracted to you. Since the first night we met. But over time you got under my skin and irritation and attraction turned into caring about you. I know that everything you do is for Henry and that you love him." I thought a moment. "I guess it started at the mines when I saw how concerned you were about saving Henry." Regina's hand still rested on my arm as she listened.

"I do care about Henry. Since you've been here, I see that you're not here to take him from me. I thought you were at first, and once you learned who your parents were and who everyone was, I knew you were going to let them take him away. I see that's not the case. And even though you were a thorn in my side and all I wanted was for you to get the hell out of my town…I don't want that anymore."

I bit my lip. Regina wasn't lying. What she said was true. "What do you want?"

Regina fell quiet a moment and shifted to face me. "I want us to raise Henry. He's our son and I want to get to know you more. I've come to care about you. You're right; I don't know how to love very well. You met my mother." I chuckled. Yes I did meet her mother and I understand now why Regina is the way she is.

"Yes I met her and she tried to rip my heart out. What she said to me though "love is weakness" I don't believe it. I think love is strength. Love is what got me back here. Back to you and back to Henry." At that moment my stomach dropped. I just admitted I loved Regina. Quickly, I looked down and started to fidget with the corner of the pillow. Regina was quiet. When she said nothing, I grew nervous. All she did was tilt my chin and leaned in slowly. Regina's lips were soft and sweet. I didn't hesitate to kiss her back. Regina deepened the kiss and eased me back. Her hands wandered to the hem of my shirt and I let my forehead rest against hers. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." That was all Regina had to say. I would go slow if she wanted. A moan escaped my throat when I felt her warm hands on my skin. I shivered when Regina raked her nails gently down my sides. "Henry's fast asleep…" She cupped my breasts in her hands and started to massage them. "Shall we move this into the guest bedroom?" At this point, I wouldn't care where she wanted to move us; I just wanted her.

"Please. I want to make love to you Regina. I have for awhile now." It didn't take us long to get to the guest room. It, like the rest of the house, was well decorated. Once the door shut, Regina had me on the queen sized bed. Articles of clothing littered the floor between kisses. As Regina straddled my hips, all I could do was get lost in her dark eyes. They were full of passion, love, and vulnerability. "You're beautiful." Regina smiled down at me as I let my hands stroke her sides.

"You are too, Emma." Without another word, Regina claimed my lips again. I whimpered when she took my earlobe between her teeth and nibbled. My hips bucked against Regina and she chuckled darkly. "My Sheriff likes that does she?"

"D-do I r-really need to answer?" I moaned when she let the tip of her tongue run along the shell of my ear. "Regina…" My voice was breathless. Regina kissed her way down my neck and nipped at the tender skin. I knew I'd be wearing a turtleneck or collared shirt tomorrow but I didn't care. Regina nibbled along my collar bones and left her mark. My hips bucked again when she took a hardened nipple between her lips. I cried out in need as she positioned herself and started a rythmatic grind to give us the friction we needed. When she switched to the other breast, I started to massage hers. I could tell she was getting close. "Cum for me your Majesty."

Regina's back arched and she thrust against me once more before throwing her head back and moaned. Before Regina could finish her orgasm, I flipped us and plunged my tongue deep inside her. Shock spread through her fast but then she continued to grind against my face. This continued her orgasm. "Emma…fffuuucckk." Every few seconds I'd bring my tongue out long enough to suck or nibble her swollen clit and then enter her again. Regina fisted her hand in my hair and pulled me against her. Regina's walls were tight and she was so wet. She tasted delicious. It didn't take much more to make her cum a third and fourth time. When her body collapsed on the bed and she started to tremble is when I slid my tongue out. I lapped up every drop I could and flicked her clit one last time making her whole body twitch. Regina started to pet my head and I took that as a sign to join her.

"Are you alright Regina?" I leaned up and gazed down at her.

She nodded with a lazy grin. "Yes. I'm quite alright." Her breath was labored and she looked beautiful with a thin layer of sweat on her tanned skin. "I never knew you could do that." I was quite proud of myself. I was finally able to make love to the woman I loved. To the mother of my child. "I can't move."

"That means I did my job." I smiled triumphantly down at the brunette.

Regina chuckled and pulled me down beside her. "Yes you did." I was glad when she rolled to her side and brought my arm over her. I was scared she would kick me out after this. Placing soft kisses along her shoulder and neck, I couldn't help but nuzzle into her dark hair. "Stay with me tonight? You can shower and barrow another of my shirts tomorrow."

"I would love nothing more Regina."


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came quickly. When I heard Regina stir, I kissed her gently on the shoulder. "Mmm." She shifted in my arms to face me. "Morning." Her groggy, morning voice was adorable and extremely sexy.

"Morning." I placed a tender kiss on Regina's soft lips. "Regina, you're beautiful." She smiled and deepened the kiss as she rolled on top of me. "Oh…." I groaned as Regina kissed down my neck. "Regina…as much as I would…" I moaned when I felt Regina's fingers slip between my folds.

"You were saying?" I couldn't speak; all I could do was lean my head back and buck against her hand. When she slid two fingers inside, and started to pump slowly I whimpered. "I want to thank my Savior for last night." I moaned when she ran her tongue along the shell of my ear. Damn she took a mental note of how much that turns me on. "Mmmm you're so wet…" I turned my head to claim her lips. Regina quickened her pace and curled her fingers with each inward thrust. It didn't take long for me to cum; hard. Regina had to muffle my moans with a kiss. My eyes rolled back and I was a boneless heap on the bed.

"Regina, that was amazing." Regina gave me one of her award winning smiles and kissed me softly.

"Our son is going to wake soon. We need to get up and get ready for work."

I groaned as I rolled to my side and stood. "What do we tell him on why I'm here so early? And why I'm wearing your shirt?"

Regina thought a moment as she stood and took the sheet with her. "The truth. That you had a few glasses of cider and you stayed so you wouldn't drink and drive." I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous she was covered in just the dark red satin sheet. I mean, don't get me wrong, she's beautiful with or without anything on. But there's something about the mystery behind the sheet that draws me in more. "What are you looking at?"

"You. I can't take my eyes off of you."

Regina smiled and continued gathering her clothes. "Shall we save water and shower together?" I smiled and agreed quickly.

XXX

As I filled out paperwork, Henry was with David. I think he was teaching him how to swordfight. "Emma!" Oh God. It's Mary Margaret. I looked up as she came racing through the door. "Where were you last night?"

"I stayed at Regina's, in the guest room. I had a few glasses of cider and didn't want to drive." Her eyes grew when she heard I stayed at Regina's. "What?"

"Where'd you get that shirt?" Mary Margaret studied me a moment.

"It was a spare I keep here at the station." I lied and she was quiet. I prayed she would buy it.

"Okay. How's Henry? It's odd not seeing him in the morning." I secretly thanked God that she changed the subject.

"He's fine. Slept like a rock. He was beat after the party and was in bed before I got there. Henry likes having his bed back." Mary Margaret smiled and we continued to talk about other things until my phone rang. When I saw it was Regina, a soft smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. "Yes?"

"Are you alone Sheriff?" The seductive purr of Regina's voice instantly caused a fire to start between my thighs.

"No. Mary Margaret is here. Do you need me to bring the paperwork to your office?" I tried to keep my voice from cracking.

"Yes." Regina ended the call and I cleared my throat.

"I need to take these to Regina's office before she yells at me again. She hates when the paperwork is late." It didn't take me long to get to her office. When I walked in, Regina was sitting at her desk looking over paperwork.

"Hello Sheriff Swan." Her voice was a low, sexy purr. She glanced up with an evil grin playing on her lips. "Nice shirt. Where ever did you get it?" Was it getting hot in here or is it just me? I closed the door and walked towards her desk.

"This one very hot, sexy, gorgeous woman loaned it to me because she marked me as hers last night." I leaned across her desk. "She's very territorial."

Regina smirked. "Do you blame me? I don't like to share."

I chuckled and bowed my head. "Well good. I don't want you to share." When I looked back, Regina had a soft smile. "I mean that."

"I know you do. Now kiss me." Before her words registered, she had already pulled me forward and kissed me deeply. My body was humming by the end of it. Good God what this woman does to me. And from the look in her eyes, she knows it.

"So, why did you need me?" I sat back in the chair behind me. Regina stood and walked around to lean on her desk. God, how much I loved her in a dress or skirt. I loved her in suits too, but those long, toned, smooth legs…..All I wanted to do was run my hands up them and place featherlike kisses on every inch of her soft skin.

"See something you like Sheriff?" I chuckled nervously; never taking my eyes off of them. Regina eased her foot out of her high heel and ran it seductively up my leg. The action sent a shiver down my spine and made me jump. "I believe you do." Before she could continue tormenting me, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened and Dr. Hopper walked in. "How may I help you today Dr. Hopper?"

"Uhm…am I interrupting something?" He looked from Regina to me and noticed the slight blush on my cheeks.

"Not at all." I stood quickly and headed for the door. I gave Regina a quick smile before leaving. As I reached the diner, I received a text from Henry. He asked if we could talk. I told him to meet me at his castle and I'd bring food. "Hey kid!" Henry was waiting for me and I tossed him the bag of food. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Can I ask you a question?" I just knew this was going to be about Regina. As I unpacked the food, all the questions in the world went through my mind.

"Sure. What is it?" I took a bite of my grilled cheese as Henry picked at his fries.

"What was the real reason you stayed over last night?" Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. "Are you and mom finally together?"

"Henry…this is a topic the three of us should talk about together." I want to say yes that we're together but I'm not about to put words in Regina's mouth. Things were going so well I didn't want to screw them up.

"But you stayed over and you're wearing one of her shirts. You made coffee and Mom has been acting different since the day you came back. She's seems happier." I smiled. I was making Regina happy. "I can tell you're happier too."

"Okay kid." I sighed. "I love your mom and I think we're a couple. But for now, please don't tell anyone. Not even your grandparents." Henry smiled and shoved a fry in his mouth. He is definitely my kid; he eats like me.

xxx

It was my turn to take Henry, so I went to Regina's later that night to pick him up. As I got to the porch, I could smell food being cooked. My stomach growled as I waited for someone to answer. When Regina opened the door, she was in an apron. "Hello Emma." All I could do was smile. "What are you smiling at?"

"You look adorable in an apron." Regina rolled her eyes and invited me in. I followed her into the kitchen where she continued fixing rice while a roast cooked. "Henry asked me something earlier today and I said it's a topic for the three of us."

"What was that?" Regina moved from the stove to the crock pot and started to stir the contents. "Come here, I want you to try this." Regina held a fork with a small bite of roast on it. My eyes rolled back when I took the bite. "I'll take it you like it."

"Oh my God….that's amazing." I picked up a fork and tried to get more but Regina swatted my hand away.

"You can wait until we eat." Regina narrowed her eyes at me when I shrugged. "Go near the roast and there will be consequences. What did Henry ask you?" I waited until she was back at the stove to speak.

"He asked why I was here this morning. The real reason why. And he asked if we were together." Regina said nothing but I noticed she stopped stirring a moment. "I said it was a conversation the three of us should have together but that…" Come on Emma, you've already told her you love her. "I love you and I wanted to be together." I was getting nervous when Regina grew quiet. "Regina…please say something."

When Regina turned towards me, she had a soft smile on her lips. "I'm glad you feel the way." Her smile set me at ease. I couldn't help but pull her into a tight embrace. I sighed as she kissed me hair.

"It's about time the two of you get together." Regina and I both jumped to look towards our son. "Oh come on, it's not like you haven't wanted to kiss her for months now Emma." The blood drained from my face. Regina looked from our son to me and I could feel my cheeks burn. She chuckled softly and turned back to take the rice off the stove.

"Kid…." I grumbled. Henry just laughed as he started to set the table. I helped and soon dinner was ready. As we ate, the three of us talked about our day. It was nice, the three of us eating at the same table. I enjoyed times like this. We were a family.

xxx

Weeks passed and everyone realized Regina and I were together. Everyone except my parents; I think they wanted to stay blind to the fact that their daughter was with someone they once saw as an enemy. We were happy together. Henry, Regina, and I were our own little family. Regina let me move my stuff into the guest room so I could have my own space. It was safe to say that I spent each night with my Queen. Soon, we put the extra dresser in what was now our room and Regina gave me the closet space I needed.

As Regina and I sat on the couch watching TV with Henry, I couldn't help but think how Cora thought of love. She saw it as weakness while I saw it as strength. Pulling Regina close, I kissed her hair softly and let my head rest on top of hers. I believe love is a mix of them. Regina is my strength but she's also my weakness. Either way, I loved her and wanted to spend the rest of my life with her raising our son.


End file.
